shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint the Town Red
Paint The Town Red is the sixth and final episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Mr. Conductor tells his dog Missy that he is tired of the red color of the door on his signal box, so he decides to paint it a different color. He decides red with green stripes, as it reminded him of what happened to Henry in "Come Out, Henry!" After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has painted the door green, but he is not pleased with it, because that particular green is the same color of fish, and it reminds him of Duck's incident in the story, "Fish." Mr. Conductor switches it to blue, but finds that it is not the right color either because it would give people the blues, so he decides to add another color that is appetizing: Orange. He then tells the story of Gordon the Big Blue Express Engine in "Whistles and Sneezes." After the story, Mr. Conductor has added orange stripes to his blue door, which has the style of a circus tent. Mr. Conductor realizes that this type of color would attract elephants, which can be troublesome, as he explains in the story, "Henry and the Elephant." Mr. Conductor switches it to blue with yellow polka-dots, but still doesn't look right. He soon realizes that the door-painting idea was not a good one after all, and he remembers the effects of a new painting job that had on Percy in the story, "Bulldog." In the end, Mr. Conductor has repainted the door back to its original red color, which he finds perfect for it as it reminds him of home. However, he cannot touch the door to go inside, as the paint is still wet, so for now, he uses his gold dust instead. The episode ends with Mr. Conductor and Missy listening to the song, "Let's Have a Race," on the radio. Characters *Mr. Conductor *Missy *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Duke *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Stories * Come Out, Henry! * Fish * Whistles and Sneezes * Henry and the Elephant * Bulldog Song * Let's Have A Race Trivia *"Let's Have A Race" is shortened, cutting out the third verse. *This is the last appearance of the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals, and e/i balloon. *In one point of the episode, Mr. Conductor says to his pet dog Missy "I once knew a man, who said there was no blue food!" This is a self reference by George Carlin, referencing his 1978 "HBO On Location" special, "George Carlin Again!". * This is the last appearance of George Carlin as Mr. Conductor, who first appeared in the Season 2 episode, Scare Dares. While the station itself would reappear in modified form in the feature film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Alec Baldwin would take over the role of Mr. Conductor. Carlin passed away on June 22, 2008 of heart failure at the age of 71. Gallery Paint the Town Red/Gallery Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes Category:Post-1993 continuity